


The King's Slave

by The_Prophetic_One



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, BDSM, Chains, Cunnilingus, Disobedience, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fem!Kevin, Genderswap, Hell, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape, Rewarding, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, female!Kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Prophetic_One/pseuds/The_Prophetic_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day for Kevra- until it all went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as needed. (:  
> 

Kevra was trembling.

The chains rattled as she was dragged to the throne room, and though she struggled against her bonds- they were made of a strong iron, not easily broken. She whimpered as the doors opened, and as she looked up and surveyed the room- she started to panic.

She was thrown to her knees, eliciting a wince from her as her knees scraped on the stone floor. Kevra looked up at the man sitting in front of her.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"She was found smuggling souls out of Hell, Sire." Her demon guard said.

Crowley say forward in his chair. "Oh?" He mused. "Tell me. How a human. Got past the guards?"

Kevra shrugged.

"She was in a back path, Sire." The guard said. "She was helping souls ou of Hell's lowest rings."

Crowley hummed, watching the woman in front of him. She was trembling.

"Take her to the dungeons." Crowley ordered.

The guards tightened their grip on the chains and headed towards the doorway.

"N-No, please!" Kevra panicked. "P-Please don't send me there!"

Crowley hummed, studying her. "Oh? And what would you do to stay out?"

"A-Anything!"

"So if I said you had a choice between bein my prisoner or my slave…?"

Kevra thought for a moment. "Aren't those the same things…?" Her eyes widened as she understood what he meant.

Crowley smirked. "Choose."

"Fine." She said quietly, "I-I'll be your slave."


End file.
